My Comrade, He Falls
by ashleighmancini
Summary: The fear shaked through her body. She cowered in fear knowing that her comrade's blood is what covered her hands. It did not matter that people were watching. It mattered that he was her life and her life was on the floor bleeding dark crimson red liquid.
1. Roza

**My Comrade, He falls.**

The voice had been echoing in my head for a few days now but it's getting louder more aggressive telling me to go find him. _Find Dimitri_. The sun light shone through my open window. _Find him. Go now._ I rose from my bed. I slid my pyjamas off, I went to my underwear draw and slid grabbed the bag labelled Victoria's secret. I opened the bag and quickly pulled on the Bright red matching underwear set and my thigh high black stockings. I slid on my thongs and a big jacket.

I quickly made my way through the school grounds and over to the teacher dorms. I didn't know which room was his until the voice made another appearance. _It's room 327. _A nonexistent pull was leading me to his room. I gave a quick and silent knock. After a few bangs and some moaning from a half asleep Dimitri opened his door.

'Roz-Rose what are you doing here ?' His eyebrows furrowed into a confused look. His eyes squinting at me because of the bright hallway lights.

'Can I come in?' I looked at him. He studied me with his dark brown orbs. _Don't ask just do. Go in he is yours to have. Now have Him. _Without further confirmation I pushed past him and made my way over to his bed. I kicked my shoes of and pulled my dress over my head. I layed myself sprawled across his sheet tangled bed and waited for him to turn around. He slowly shut his door then turned to face me.

'ROSE? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' His voice loud and clear. I'm surprised no one rushed in. He came over to the bed and grabbed my wrist trying to yank me off the bed. But as soon as we made contact he was no longer tried to pull me of the bed. He was now pushing my on to the bed. His lips crushed on to mine at full force his body hovered over mine. His kisses trailed down my neck, between my breasts and on to my stomach.

I had dreamed of this for so long and now it was happening I was thinking that any moment I would wake. His hands slithered up my sides gripped on to my underwear. He slowly brang them down and began to hover over me once more. He slowly entered me. The first time I winced in pain.

'Are you alright my Roza?' He had stopped now studying me. His big brown orbs digging into my eyes.

'Fine, It just hurts you know. Most my friends say it hurt on their first time too' His eyes widened and a grin covered his face.

'I-I am your first?' He stared at me. Waiting for my answer. I looked into his pleading eyes and nodded. With a quick force his lips started to kiss my body again.

'You are beautiful my Roza' I told me as he entered me once again. The night was long and we went again and again until our bodies could take no more.

As the sun started to set we fell asleep. Dimitri's arm protectively gripped around my stomach. There is no getting away. _You did it. You got him. _

I rolled over to face Dimitri. I necklace I had found in my jewellery box just that morning digging into my neck. I sat up and took the locket off. I placed it on to the table that sat beside the bed. I laid back down. As soon as my head hit the pillow the darkness consumed me.

The buzzing of an alarm clock woke me from my sleep. The noise seemed to be getting louder. I rolled to the side of my bed and tried to hit my alarm clock but all I found was my necklace sitting on a table that didn't belong to me. I sat up pulling the sheet to cover my body. Dimitri sat on the opposite side of the room in a lone chair staring at me.

'ROSE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?' He voice echoed through the room and I'm sure through the whole school. But yet no one came. He stood now knocking the chair over.

'What do you mean comrade? I didn't do anything?' I watched him study me with his deep brown eyes and hoped that he wouldn't get any angrier than he is now. I grabbed my underwear from the floor and slid them on while I was still covered by the sheet. I grabbed my necklace and put it on and slid on my dress. That's when it happened. I remembered. I put the necklace on and I remembered. _Kiss him. Make him yours. _Dimitri was watching me intensely. _Kiss Him._ No. _You want to kiss him so make him yours. _No. I ripped the necklace off and fell to the floor.

'Rose? Are you okay?' He was still angry but worry had overcome the anger. I lifted my head from staring at the ground. Tears formed in my eyes as he took a step towards me.

'Comrade it wasn't me, it was the necklace it is laced with compulsion. I'm so sorry' the tears rolled from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

'It's okay Roza. I need you to keep quiet about this and no to tell anyone. Not even the princess. Can you do that my Roza?' I quickly have a nod and pulled myself up and left.

**4 WEEK LATER **

I hadn't spoken to or seen Dimitri since that night. He wouldn't be at training or at his shift. I have searched and searched and he is nowhere to be found. I checked his room and all his books and photos of family are still there but he is not. He is avoiding me. I'm sure of it. If he had left he would have taken his cowboy books with him. The cold wind brushed up against my face as I rounded the corner. The sun would be rising soon. I made my way back to my room and collapsed on my bed. The darkness swallowed me as I dreamt of Dimitri.

I felt it before my eyes were even awake. I sprung from my bed the bathroom door not that far away. I had no control it was coming wether I liked it or not. I made it to the toilet just before it started. My head ached and my mouth tasted rough and disgusting so the way to sum it up is I feel like shit. This had happened before. Every morning for the past three weeks. I only had one reason to why this was happening and It is impossible because Dimitri is Dhampir. I'd rather prove myself wrong than not know at all.

The walk to the infirmary was a short one. The star shine bright and high. The clouds low and gloomy. I made the walk alone and the only thing that I wanted was him here holding my hand telling me it was going to be okay. Although I hated the infirmary I loved the people that run it. The white walls making the dark blue sky outside seem Black.

'Rose ? How can I help you today?' The nurse Amelia is her name, made the infirmary a fun place to be. I stood really close to her so no one would have the chance to hear not that there was anyone in the room anyway.

'I need a pregnancy test' I whispered. She looked at me wide eyed and did a quick swift nod. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small room at the back of the infirmary. She handed me the small stick and gave me a reassuring smile. I used the toilet that was connected to the small room and sat for the seven minutes. All it took was one glance and I knew. I bolted from the infirmary and into the woods. I collapsed and cried after I was reassured that nobody would see me. I heard the footsteps only seconds before his arms were around me.

'What's wrong Roza?' I turned to face his. The salty tears running down my face. He watched me as i tried to gather strength to tell him the news.

'Dimitri I-I-I'm pregnant. It's your baby' The protective arm he had around me was now used to push me away.

'That's impossible!' I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to believe it but the science was what he was trusting. I had to prove it so I told him the only reason I could think of. With the thoughts weighing on me and his anger filled face staring at me I made the choice to voice my only thought of explanation.

'It's because I'm shadow kissed.' He crumbled to the ground and gripped me tight.

'Is it true? Don't lie to me. I just want honesty' He stared at me with his brown eyes. I gave a nod with tears forming in my eyes once again. I pulled him close to me and took in his scent. His after shave and his natural smells.

That's when I heard it. The ear piercing ring that meant someone had broken the wards. We were in danger. Even more so than the others because we are closer to the fence. Dimitri reacted before I knew what was happening. He pushed me behind him. That's when I saw them. The stroigi their red rimmed eyes walking towards us. In a flash of an eye the stroigi attacked and Dimitri fought. There was only one of the seven left now. I turned to see the guardians running up behind us to help Dimitri but they weren't fast enough. The shot rang out. The last stroigi had a gun. The bullet went into Dimitri's chest and straight out the back. And my Comrade, My Russian god, the father of my child fell. A scream erupted from my lungs and I fell to the floor with the _love of my life_.


	2. Comrade

**My Comrade, He Falls.**

The loud screams filled the school and made a shiver run down my spine. The thoughts that filled my head were not about my safety. But about rose's, I know she is tough that she could handle herself but I still had a nerve wrecking urge to find her. To find my sister, I built up the courage and left my room. All the guardians were too focused on the other students trying to get out and find who was screaming to notice me sneaking away. Although most would have laughed at my lack of fitness I ran as fast as I could towards the screams. I had a nervous thought in the back of my mind that rose is the one screaming. I rounded the corner of the building near rose's room and kept running. I followed the screams. I could hear the screams more clear now, And with no doubt in mind the horrifyingly sick screams that made her sound like she was being tortured were rose's. The screams wracked through my body, Making me want to drop to the floor and cry for her. The screams became quieter now and as I went around one last bend she came into view.

His bloody body lay on the floor. His head in her arms. Tears running down her face. These tears were not the type of tears I had ever seen rose shed before. These were uncontrolled and heart breaking. I took a step closer but she didn't move. Guardians surrounded her. Watching as if she were an animal in the zoo.

"Rose baby? What happened?" She looked up at me. She looked broken almost as if she were the one hurt.

"Please Lissa, Heal him. I will owe you my life just please bring him back" He whispered croaked out of her mouth. I felt tears gathering near the brim of my eyes. I took a deep breath and Nodded. I watched as my body flooded with spirit. All the happiness and good thoughts were transferring into Dimitri. I watched as the hole in his chest closed up and all the scratches on his chest healed. When his eyes fluttered open I pulled my hands away and gave him a small smile. I watched as rose's tears started to pour out again but she had a giant smile on her lips. I stood and backed away. I noticed the guardians doing the same. I watched as rose's arms wrapped around his neck and small tears escaped Dimitri's

After a Few minutes Rose pulled away and shot Dimitri and large smile. The guardians that surrounded them all wore confused faces.

I turned my back to them and nodded to Alberta. She gave me a small smile before turning towards the rest of the guardians.

"Come on we have to check on the students" Her voice was spoken loud with authority and by the look on the faces of the other guardians not one of them would question her. As the Guardians started to leave I turned to face rose, her face still tear stained but the difference was that the large smile that cover her face wanted me to cry. Cry with happiness that the broken and heartbreaking look she had on her face was now gone and had been replaced with the large smile that I wish will never leave my sisters face.

As I heard them I pushed rose behind me. They slowly stepped out from behind the trees. The first one charged at me. But by the look on his face and his lack of skill, I would say that he was a young one and he was a Moroi. With one swift kick to the stomach he was flying through the air. His head collided with the tree behind him and before he could react I shoved my stake through his ribcage and into his heart. His eyes slowly became dark and the red rim faded. In a flash I stood there facing the last two Strigoi. The female shot towards me and I dropped to the floor, my foot swung out and kicked her feet out from under her and before I knew it I was on top of her pushing my stake through her heart. I stood to my feet and went into my fighting stance ready to take on the last stroigi. But he caught me off guard. In my years as a guardian, even when I was out of the wards protecting Ivan I had never seen a stroigi pull out a gun. Before I could do anything I heard it. The loud crack goes the shot being fired. I fell to the floor and watched as the stroigi fled the academy. I felt my head being pulled into her arms and I got one last look at her before the darkness engulfed me.

I looked around and saw nothing. I felt as if I was standing on something but when I looked down I saw black. The feeling in my chest was bleeding. I stared at the shot wound and anger poured threw me. No more Roza. No baby. No life. I was stuck in the blackness. I tried to move one foot in front of the other but my feet stood still nothing happened. The frustration in my body suddenly vanished when my chest started to glow. The feelings flowing through me were happy. Pictures of my family ran through my head and Roza laughing and smiling. I took a calm breath. I suddenly felt as though I were lying down. A sharp stick rammed into my back. I count hear the almost nonexistent little chirps of small birds. I willed my eyes to open. And after what seemed like years of trying they finally broke apart and I was met with big brown eyes. Her body hovered over mine which reminded me of night we had shared only weeks ago. A smile formed at my lips and it wouldn't go away. Roza jumped at me. Her face was covered with a huge smile and small tears escaped her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and waited until the guardians moved away. I didn't let go of her not for one minute. Because letting go of her would be like giving up on life and I never give up.

**Thank you for all your Favourite alerts and Story Alerts and I would like to thank vampzgirl and mparis for being the first reviewers and hopefully not the last. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading and I hope to update soon. :)**

**Ashleigh**


	3. Baby?

**My Comrade, He Falls **

**RPOV**

As I walked with Dimitri to the infirmary, eyes watched us with astonishment. My hand wrapped in his, I had nothing to loose now. Alberta knew and in no time so would kirova. I could see it in her eyes as she walked away from the woods only moments ago. She had solved it. The secret that not even Lissa knew about. I gripped on to Dimitri, he was my life now and I'm not letting go of him.

The usually short walk to the infirmary felt as though it took double the time. I panicked at the moment Dimitri let go of my hand. But the panic was short lived when his arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned in to him. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment before the nurse told me I had to wait in the waiting room, while Dimitri was checked on. I letting out a defeating sigh and nodded. I sat down on one of the small and uncomfortable chairs and waited while he was checked.

What felt like hours later he emerged from one of the rooms. He appeared in front of me and smiled.

"Come on Roza lets get you to a bed" I looked up at me with droopy eyes and nodded. His arm eminently went back to my waist and we slowly walked out of the infirmary.

"Can I stay at your room tonight?" I stared up at him as his chest went up and down as he took breaths.

"Roza I don't think tha-" He stopped talking when I cut him off.

"Please Comrade"

He took a deep breath and nodded. As we walked to his room the sun was no rising and the moroi were on their way back to their rooms. Some stopped to watch us as dimitri unlocked his door and I walked in. I went to his shower and stripped from my clothes. I stepped under the hot water and let it run down my back. Minutes later dimitri stepped in with me. That's when it began. Tears fell from my eyes as my arms went around his neck. His arms wrapped securely around my waist as I cried.

"I almost lost you" The words came out in whimpers as my head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Come on Roza lets get into bed" I nodded and got out wrapping a towel around me as he turned off the shower. I went to his draws and pulled out one of his shirts. He smiled at me as he appeared and looked at what I was wearing.

He pulled on his pyjama bottoms and crawled into the bed. He pulled the blankets back and motioned for me to get in next to him. I shot him a smile and climbed in next to him and sighed.

"This is how I want to sleep every night" He whispers before I fall asleep.

I woke abruptly and for no reason. Everything was normal. Dimitri laid next to me his hand resting on my stomach. I reached over and kissed him on the fore head before slowly climbing out of the bed.

I stepped out of his bedroom and shut the door behind me. I went over to his kitchen and started to make coffee. I watched as the kettle heated up. As scream erupted from my legs when I turned around the hot coffee I held in my hand ran down my stomach and on to my legs. The burns were stinging and screams kept coming from my lungs. But she ignored my screams of pain.

" You know Rosemarie when I was called here, I was hoping it wasn't about you. But yet again I'm wrong " her voice came out low and almost like a growl.

Only seconds later came running out of the room. He must have seen the tears in my eyes from the pain of the burning and ran towards me totally ignoring my mother. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his bathroom as he put me in the bath and turned the cold water on my tears seized and i held on to Dimitri's arm.

"Thankyou comrade" I smiled up at him.

"Anytime, Roza" I smiled again but I smile soon faulted when my mother re- appeared in the doorway.

"Get out" I growled at her. She didn't move and when I went to stand up Dimitri push me back into bath.

"Don't Roza, Stay in the bath" I sighed and nodded. I turned to face the wall so I didn't have to look at my mother.

"Guardian Belikov can you please step out of the room I need to speak with Rosemarie alone." I took one look at dimitri and nodded. He left as I got out of the bath and walked into his bed room. As dimitri shut the bedroom door I sat down on his bed.

"You could have been so much more but you had to ruin it by getting involved with someone you could never have," Her voice was low and held a certain emotion I had heard a lot from her. Disappointment. I stared at the floor as she spoke and continued to ramble on.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Her hand wrapped around my chin and her nails dug into my cheeks, as she forced my head up. I grabbed her hand and shoved it away from me. She grabbed on to my arm, I knew it was coming before she even did it. As she threw me to the ground my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach. I screamed as panic shot through me of the life of my child. Although the fall was not bad the force of which she threw me at the floor was.

Dimitri ran into the room. He was by my side in an instant.

The pain in my hip was becoming unbearable as tears started to escape my eyes.

"Dimitri we need to check, see if the baby's okay. Take me to the infirmary" He scooped me up in his arms.

"Wait rose what baby?" My mother let out in a small voice.

"My Baby, Dimitri's baby, Your Grandchild" I let out in a anger filled voice. My mother held an emotion on her face. One I hadn't seen on her face in all the years of being her daughter. Regret.

**I know this chapter isn't very exciting but it needed to be done, But I promise you the next one will be like amazing Please review. Thankyou for reading.**

**Ashleigh **

**(Disclaimer, I forgot to put it on last time, But I do not own Any chacters only the plot, All rights go to Richelle Mead) **


	4. Russia

I didn't wait for my mothers reaction I just let her stay there. Her shocked face stared into thin air as if her whole world had been altered. As I left I heard footsteps echoing mine as I walked. I looked up to see Dimitri's worried filled eyes.

As we walked a comfortable silence took over us. I tried to stroll slowly, but Dimitri's hand that was on my lower back pushed me along forcing to go faster.

Usually I would have scolded him for pushing me to go faster but if you could look into his eyes like I can you'd see the pure and clear worry that filled them.

As I sat on one of the bed of the infirmary and one of the nurses prepped the Ultra Sound Machine, Dimitri's hand was wrapped around mine. I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Although he was only going it for me he gave me a small smile.

"This is going to be cold" I smiled up and the nurse and nodded as she put a giant blob of jelly on my lower stomach.

I watched the screen as she moved her hand around. I watched the pure joys appear on Dimitri's face as he watched the screen.

The Nurse gasped suddenly bringing a sad shiver down my face.

"What?" Dimitri's voice came out desperate and deep. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the nurse excused herself and went to get the doctor. A few seconds later the nurse returned with the doctor. The doctor smiled at us both giving us reassuring looks. She moved closer to the ultra sound machine and continued to do what the nurse did a few moments ago.

She smiled at the nurse and us.

"You were right Ange" She said when she looked at the nurse. I shot her a confused look.

"It has been discovered that you are Having Twins" I heard dimitri let out a sigh of relief and then only moments later Dimitri's arm were wrapped around me as his joy filled laugh rang through my ears.

I turned to look at the doctor with my arms still wrapped around dimitri.

"They are both health?" I waited for her response.

"Yes, Perfectly Healthy" A huge smile spread across my face. Dimitri's smile had never left his face. As I looked into his eyes I realised that this right now was my life. He and the two babies that had yet to enter our lives are what made my life whole.

"Are you sure?" I stared at the doctor.

"Positive" I nodded at her and gave her a smile. I I quickly left the infirmary making sure not to see dimitri. I didn't want him to know I was there. As I entered my room, I locked the door behind me making sure no one could enter. I I turned my computer on and waited for the Internet to open. I booked the flight and got ready to pack my bag.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I walked to the front gates.

**Where are you? -D x**

**Meet me at the gate I have a surprise –R x**

Only minutes later he appeared. I smiled at him. He saw the bags in my hands and hurt flashed over his face.

"Roza?" I walked up behind him and wrapped a small blindfold around his eyes. I kissed him on the cheek before leading him to the car. Alberta drove us the long drive to the airport. And finally once we sat in the small and slightly hard chairs of the aeroplane, even thought he probably knew where we were I took his blindfold off. He shot me a smile when he heard a woman's soft voice erupt over the intercom.

"Could everyone please do up their seat belt as we lift off to begin our descent to Russia" His smile grew into a large grin. He bent over and kissed me.

As I fell asleep on the plane a feeling rose making me feel like my life was whole. My children in my stomach. My Boyfriend next to me. My best friend safe and moving to court. Everything was perfect and although I knew it was going to change I was hoping it was for the better.


	5. Meeting the Family

As the wheels if the plane hit the floor and slowly skidded to a stop. The worry in my stomach, made my heart beat start to rise. Although I knew that everything was going to be fine. I worried that against all my hope, something would go wrong. My heartbeat began to rise when the hostess announced that we could take off our seat belts. I let out a small breath as we walked off the plane. Although Dimitri didn't know it, Alberta was an old Friend of Olena, His mother, and organized for them to meet us at the airport as a surprise. I caught the eye of Viktoria. She looked just as she did in the photos in Dimitri's room. I smiled at her before grabbing dimitri by the chin and forcing his face to look in her direction. As soon as he spotted her she turned and called out to more people. Dimitri jogged towards his family. He picked Viktoria up and span her around a few times. He needed this he needed to see his family. So I waited, I didn't move closer, and I didn't move away, I just waited. After a few minutes they all turned to look at me, as dimitri pulled them all over. He stopped walking just in front of me and moved next to me.

" Everyone this is Rose Hathaway" They all turned to me in shock. I looked down at my feet and studied what I was wearing. I wore Red stilettos, with black skinny leg jeans. My red shirt was one that was tied together at the front. I looked hot, but then again if I thought about It. I didn't look like a pregnant teen.

I didn't expect what happened next. I was knocked to the ground when Viktoria tackled me in a hug. She was quickly yanked off me.

"Vika, be careful!" Dimitri's anger evident in his voice.

"Why? She's Rose Hathaway she can handle anything!"

"But she's also pregnant!" All of their faces whipped around to face mine. I looked down at the floor. Dimitri slowly lifted me up. I planted my feet on the floor and went to lift my bags, but he quickly yanked them out of my reach. He carried most of the bags and told Viktoria to carry the rest.

"Comrade, Your being Ridiculous, I'm fine just give me some bags" Everyone turned to face me when I spoke my first words.

"No" He didn't turn around or anything. He just kept walking.

"мудак" Everyone turned to face me. Yeva wore a grin and Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya all erupted in laughter.

"Where did you learn that?" Dimitri tried to give me a stern look. I yanked some bags off him before walking away from him and next to victoria.

"Google" Viktoria laughed again. We all began to walk again. When we finally reached the car, or should I sat van. I climbed into the very back between Viktoria and Karolina. Dimitri and Sonya sat in the middle with a spare seat between them. Yeva rose shotgun with Olena driving.

The drive to Dimitri's home was long but entertaining. I even found out that Karolina was a few weeks pregnant as well, and she had a son already and that his name was Paul.

As we sat in the lounge room after dinner, Questions rose about my pregnancy.

"So Rose, How far along are you?" Karolina and I had grown close after the few hours of being together. It was like this with all the Belikovs.

"About a month and a half" I smiled at her. She opened her mouth to ask another question but quickly closed it.

"Go on, Just ask"

"What happened to the baby's father?" I smiled and her and laughed a little. She stared at me in wonder.

"He's sitting right over there" I pointed to Dimitri and they all stared at me like I had three heads.

"Nice joke Rose" Viktoria laughed.

"I'm not joking" Her laughed stopped and their stares didn't leave.

"I am shadow kissed to the last Dragomir Princess. That's the only thing that I can think of. The only possible way for this baby to be alive, Is Dimitri. He's the only man I've ever had sex with" Their stares snapped from me to Dimitri. They all began to speak in Russian. I had no clue on what to do so I just sat there.

DPOV

"She's your student!" My mother yelled.

"There's like five years between you!" Sonya yelled.

My family continued to yell at me for my stupidity, But no matter what happened. I loved her and I loved our children. I wasn't going anywhere.

Soon everyone's yells quieted down and Viktoria spoke loud in clear.

"Congratulations Brother, You Slept with Rose Hathaway. Biggest badass in the whole Dhampir world. And that my brother will be the reason you go down in History" I smiled at her and shook my head. Viktoria spoke in English, causing Rose's beautiful laugh to echo through the house. I smiled at her. She yawned before she smiled back.

I stood from my seat.

"Come on Roza, Lets get you three to bed"

"Three?" Karolina asked.

"I'm having twins" Rose smiled.

"Jesus Christ, Dimitri was one not enough?" Viktoria joked. This caused Rose to break out in laughter again as we walked slowly and steadily up the stairs.

As soon as rose climbed into the bed after her shower she was asleep. I pulled the towel off her sleeping form and covered her with the sheet, but not before looking at the small bump that had formed on her stomach. The small bump, where my children are growing. I smiled one last time before slowly climbing into the bed next to rose. I wound my arm around her. It rested on her stomach and another smile crossed my face. I couldn't wait for the day to feel them kick.

That would be a day I will never forget.


	6. Thorns of A Rose

RPOV

The sun rose through the window that ran adjacent to the bed. A smile broke out on my face as i stretched. I sighed with satisfaction when I realized that dimitri still laid by my side, i looked over at his still sleeping form and a wide grin became plastered on my face. I shook my head at him when he let out a light snore. As I climbed from the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom i looked at him one more time. He was all mine, I was having his kids and even if we didn't get married or anything like that I know that he isn't going anywhere and that makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I turned my body away and silently shut the door behind myself . I stripped from my underwear and stepped under the warm running water.

Half an hour later I forced herself from the shower. I stepped into the room Dimitri still asleep face down in his pillow, His body now lay in the centre of the bed. I had to stifle a laugh, in fear of waking him up. I slid on my underwear and a pair of jeans with a tight white singlet. My hair had already began to dry it's long natural wavy way. I quietly exited the room and left for the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs she studied the wall. It was covered from the top of the roof to just inches above each stair in photo frames. Each one held something different. Dimitri and His three sisters laying in the snow large toothy grins covered all of their faces. But as I studied each one my favourite one sat in the middle of them all, Dimitri stood in front of the Christmas tree his long arm draped around Viktoria. Although he would have been only 10 in the picture he stood there with a large loving grin that made him seem so much older. But what brought me to love the photo was that he looked young and vulnerable and most of all innocent, like I had felt until Lissa and I had to run away.

I continued to study all of the pictures until a cry snapped me from her thoughts. I climbed back up the stairs and looked through the open door. Karolina looked tired and frustrated. I looked at her as she readied herself to go into the nursery across the hall.

"Hey Karo?" I had heard Dimitri call Karolina this many times since they arrived and had instantly warmed to the nickname. At the sound of her name Karolina's head snapped up. She gave me a tired yet heart warming smile.

"Morning Roza, Why are you up so early?" my eye's flashed to Karolina's alarm clock, the clock read 5:02 am. I had never registered the time but I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Do you want me to get Zoya? You can sleep in?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

Karolina being the smart woman she is must have sensed I wanted to do it. She grinned and nodded her head at me before collapsing back on the bed and quickly falling back into a slumber.

I shut Karolina's door so she was not disturbed and made my way way to the nursery. I smiled as I saw Zoya's little six month old form squirming about in the crib. I lifted her up and began to cradle her in my arms before slowly making my way down stairs. I microwaved Zoya's bottle for 40 seconds just like Karolina had the night before when I watched her. I flicked on the tv and watched as Zoya happily sucked away at the bottle.

It was when the clock struck seven and nobody had still not woken that I began to dress Zoya in warm clothes and changed myself into the jumper then the large jacket I had packed. Once we were finally both ready I lay a sleeping Zoya in the Pram and wrapped the two large blankets around her before setting off on a walk.

DPOV

I woke at 7, later than usual but I did not mind we were on a holiday Roza and I and we deserved to relax. My arms stretched out searching for Roza. But I sadly felt the bed empty and cold. I slowly pulled myself from the bed and wondered down the stairs. As I entered the kitchen, I found mama leaning over the stove top cooking as usual. I smiled and looked around he saw Karo and Sonya huddled together still in their pyjamas watching Ben 10 with Paul, Viktoria sat on the bench of the kitchen talking to mama as she cooked.

"Where's Roza?" My voice spoke out. Everyone turned and spoke good morning.

"She texted me saying her and Zoya went for a walk" Explained Karolina.

I sat on the couch fidgeting for 2 hours before Rose returned. But before I could contain my worry I lashed out. My body sprang to life as she pushed the pram through the door.

"Where have you been!" My voice came out harsh and controlling.

She rose her eyebrows at me, in a confused manor.

'we went for a walk?" she replied cautiously.

"In a neighbourhood you don't know for more than 2 hours! What if something happened? You put Zoya's life in danger and my children's life in danger!" Fire blazed in her eyes as she slowly pushed the pram past me and into the lounge room. Zoya lay perfectly asleep her eyelids twitching along with her hands indicating she was having a dream.

I watched rose carefully as she apologized to Karo for taking so long then went to mama asking if she could be excused from breakfast with a smile and without any hesitation my mother agreed. Roza didn't say anything to me, she walked straight past me and up the stairs.

Once everyone heard the click of the lock we all knew Roza had locked herself in our room.

Viktoria stifled a laugh, before bursting out into hysterics. I watched her as she finally settled down.

"Dimitri's in the Dog house now!" His other sisters laughed and agreed with her earning them all disappointing looks from their mother. Dimitri sighed as he collapsed into the couch. This was just what he didn't want. An angry Rose because even though Rose always had thorns, they were now aimed at him, Sharp, Hard and Anger filled.


	7. Yes I know I suck boring AN

Hey Everyone, Been a while Huh?

Had a major problem with my computer then some other things came up which im not going to bore you with. But for all my readers who have stayed by me and not given up on me because I haven't updated frequently then THANKYOU! All those new to this story thankyou for taking your time to read my story hope you enjoyed it so far and hope you become one of my loveable followers

Lots of love Guys

Ashleigh

Xo


	8. From good to bad

RPOV

I had done nothing wrong and yet when I returned he yelled and was angry with me. I had done nothing but go for a walk. It took a little longer then I intended because we stopped at the park for a break but that was no excuse for him to yell at me like that. But what angered me most was his words, 'you put zoya's life in danger and my children's lives in danger' they were my children too and yet he seemed to forget that I was carrying them and that I helped create them. He seems to forget that I'm not his student anymore, I'm his equal.

Small knocks echoed through the room. "Roza? Can you unlock the door?"

I knew the silent treatment is what would annoy Dimitri the most so I began to wonder through his room and study him and how he lived before he even existed in my world.

He had a bookshelf full of westerns, but I had expected as much. He had photos of his family and friends covering the walls. They all surrounded one big photo of what I assumed to be him and Ivan. He had the ivashkov looks, but thankfully didn't hold muchsimilarities to Jesse.

"Please Roza?" I still didn't answer but in knew that if I didn't he would hover and beg until I let him in. I twisted the lock and slowly opened the door. He stood there in all his glory; a tough man with a sad expression, he seemed tired and agitated but none the less stepped around me in a calm manor.

"What do you want?" I didn't want to deal with him and his mood swings, it would be bad for the baby's health.

"To talk" he said it as though it were simple and nothing was wrong. He didn't seem to care that I was obviously upset and just wanted reassurance.

"Why Dimitri when every step I take is just another mistake to you! You don't see this from anyone's point of view but your own and do you ever think of how this situation weighs on my future and me. I know you; I know you won't back down from your responsibilities but who's to say you won't leave me?" my chest heaved as I awaited his response.

"I would never leave you and the kids Roza I love you all and-"

"No. you see you automatically added the children dimitri, I know you'd never leave them but I'm talking about me. Once I've had the kids and everything settles down how do I know that you wont want to go back into the field or pick another girl?"

"Roza you are my world, my love and if you don't understand this now then I don't know how this is going to work"

"fine. Get out" my hormones were over run and my body surged with anger.

"But-" he seemed so confused, but I was not going to fight for something that I didn't know was going to last long enough to create a stable and good environment for my kids.

"Just go Dimitri" he turned and left the room. I was lost for words and didn't know what to do. It seemed as if everything was falling apart and that I no longer had the glue to stick it back together.

DPOV

This was not the outcome I wanted, I wanted to enter the room kiss her and make up for my over exaggeration. I didn't want to fight and now because of my stupid comment I've lost her.

"Dimitri what did you do?" I looked up to see viktoria standing in the door way of the kitchen. She seemed generally worried and the last time I had seen that look was when our mother got extremely sick.

"I-I just broke things off with rose" I looked down to the floor not wanting to cry. I looked out the small window to my left and saw Paul happily rolling around on the floor with his father Alec. Karolina watched on happily as zoya bounced on her lap. That's what I wanted with Roza only more functional where we are actually together instead of apart. Although Karo and Alec date he lives in the next town over only making two trips a week to see her and the kids. But he needs the money to keep coming in from work so he does what he does for his family. But I couldn't deal with not seeing Roza for that long.

"What are you doing? You idiot!" I looked back to victoria and she had a wild look in her eyes. She wasn't worried anymore she was mad.

"Viktoria Belikov! Apologise to your brother" My mother of course came to my defence at viktoria's outburst.

"He just broke up with rose mama!" my mothers head whipped around in a flash , her eyes suddenly wide and her hair teased.

"What happened?" I just shook my head and walked away, before I knew it I was out the gate and walking away from the house.

RPOV

"It really is for the best" I looked towards Olena and hugged her close.

"I will keep you updated and I'll be just a couple of blocks over"

"You can stay here Roza, we all want you to!"

"I know Olena but this trip was for Dimitri, for him to see you all and to catch up before he gets caught up at home with the babies and work" I smiled at her then turned and picked up my bag. I had booked a spa stay just 5 blocks over so I could be away from Dimitri but not too far from his family. I had already grown so attached to Olena and Vika, all of the belikovs actaually but they were Dimitri's family not mine so I had to remove myself fro m his home not the other way around.

A honk sounded from the front of the house and I gave them all one last smile before getting in the cab.

DPOV

I had been walking for what seemed like only minutes when I checked the time, it shocked me to learn I had been gone for almost 4 hours but made a sharp turn and began to head home. I walked up our small street and my home was lit up like a Christmas tree, I let our a small smile and decided it was time to apologise to roza.

I walked in the house and into the kitchen mama stood over the stove top cooking everyone scatted throughout the kitchen and lounge room and I couldn't help but notice that rose wasn't there.

"Roza still be stubborn up in her room?" My mother turned around at the sound of my voice and had a sullen look on her face.

"Roza didn't tell you did she?" I looked at her and suddenly became worried.

"What? Where is she?" Rose always did this. If something happened that she didn't want to deal with she ran or hid until she felt strong enough to hide behind her guardian mask.

"She's not going to stay with us anymore, she's going to stay away for the rest of your visit" I shook my head trying to register the information.

This felt like the final seal the thing that marked us officially over and that there was no more chances and the thing is it's completely my fault and there's nothing I can do. She's gone and so are my children.


End file.
